


So, how did you meet?

by honeypaulsonx



Category: American Horror Story, american horror story coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fleetwood Mac References, Fluff, No Smut, Stevie Nicks - Freeform, eventually, its cute, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypaulsonx/pseuds/honeypaulsonx
Summary: So Mum? How did you meet?
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 5





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first fic that i’ve ever posted so j hope you enjoy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a bitterly cold day in New Orleans, and she was about to meet the one

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. “Ugh” Fumbling around by my nightstand clumsily, I silenced my phone alarm and rubbed my eyes, squinting at the sight of the golden sun that was pouring in from behind my light green curtains, illuminating my face and slender arms. I reluctantly pulled myself out of my single bed and proceeded with my daily routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face and choosing an outfit. I scanned through my very neutral coloured wardrobe and settled on a white long sleeve shirt with a collar and black pinafore dress that hugged my torso and flared out around my hips. I pulled my dirty blonde hair into a ponytail, My online friends often told me I dress like a witch, with my black wardrobe, I couldn’t really argue against it. Little did they know, I was a witch.  
  
With a final excruciatingly long analysis of myself in the mirror, I decided that I at least looked good enough and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. As usual, my mother, Fiona, was already sitting at the kitchen counter, stuffing her mouth with god knows what and vodka. She was a rebellious teenager, In that respect we couldn’t have been more different. I was Class President, reserved and shy and I found it much easier to bury my head in a silly romance novel than go out partying. 

I attend Miss Robichaux's Academy, I'm meant to tell people that it's an all girls boarding school, however it’s actually a school for witches. I can't attend a school anywhere else, I know it's not safe. It made me some of the best of friends though, Zoe, Queenie, Nan, Myrtle, Kyle, and Madison (even though she won’t admit it) to name a few. 

The walk to school was awfully boring (as usual) walking through the small woodland path, and on occasion, stopping to look at the plants. Before I knew it I was once again being tormented by a group of preppy cheerleaders from the highschool across the street. They do it every day. I almost rolled my eyes when I heard the word ‘dyke’ because they couldn’t think of something more creative to call me. Just as I was about to finally say something back I heard a quiet but stern “stop”. It was Misty Day, she was the year below me but miles more popular in the academy, the girls immediately stopped dead in their tracks. They turned around and walked away. To be honest, Misty had that power over everyone. I don't think she wanted to intimidate them though. ‘why is she trying to help me?’ I thought to myself.

After that, Misty offered to walk me to school, I decided that I would rather walk on my own to the academy. After all, I didn't want to give those cheerleaders something to use against me. Upon arriving at the Academy, I instantly walked to the common room. I could vaguely see someone leaning against the door, twirling her blonde curls. It was Misty. How she got there before me, I don't know. “Hiya” Misty said with her thick Southern accent as she moved away from the door. “Thanks for that, earlier” I mutter, obviously blushing. I figured that even though I didn’t really know the girl, she still deserved an apology. “Don’t cha worry ’bout it” Misty clicked her tongue and winked then walked away. Chuckling to myself, I thought: ‘well then, she's rather confident.’

“What Cordelia, you into chicks now?” I hear Madison say mockingly, an uncharacteristically aggressive “Shut up” is all that comes from Zoe before she buried her head back into her book. “Good morning Madison!” I said with a slightly sarcastic smile. Slowly, I walked into the common room and took a seat at the grand piano. I had gotten good at playing ‘Rhiannon’ by Fleetwood Mac and wanted to show Zoe. As soon as my fingers touched the keys, Misty bursted into the room: “Can y'all hear my Stevie or is it just me?” She shouted with a massive smile. “Cordelia’s playing” Zoe said, gesturing to bring Mistys closer. “Badly” Madsion added, rolling her eyes. “Oh my god Madsion go and drink or whatever” said Queenie. Misty came running over to me and shouted “Can I sing along?! Can I sing along?!” She said jumping up and down like an excited puppy. “Of course!” I said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward the seat. Placing my hands on the piano, I started playing. “Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night, wouldn't you love to love her” I looked up for a brief second to see that Zoe, Queenie, Nan, Myrtle, and Kyle were standing in front of the piano smiling. “All your life you’ve never seen a woman, taken by the sky” I added, “Would you stay if she promised you heaven, would you even try?” We sang together, sat closer than we were originally before. I could feel the joy, her heart, a pure soul.

It was Friday, my last day at the Academy, before I would be stuck with Fiona for a few years. I had enough in my savings to buy an apartment when I decided to move out. I launched out of my single bed just as my phone alarm started buzzing. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, My blonde hair was strangely fluffy and long, my cheeks red and full. I grabbed my toothbrush, towel, and things for my shower as I raced to the bathroom. Everyday back then had become a race between my mother and I to see who could get to the bathroom first, and I always won.

Turning on the music, I waited for the shower to get hot, twirling around the bathroom in my towel as steam filled the room. I stepped into the shower and started the daily rundown on my thoughts from the night before. Mainly about Misty, and as to why she had decided to help me on the way to the academy. After finishing my shower I strolled to my room to get ready for the day. I walked to my wardrobe to decide what I want to wear. It was kind of cold but not really. I settled on a green cropped jumper and some black jeans. I paired the look with a cute pair of black pumps. Even though it was on the verge of freezing, I still wanted to look good. After getting dressed, I sat down at my vanity and started my makeup, some small winged eyeliner and lip balm. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was happy with the way I looked. The only thing left was my hair. I, with some difficulty, brushed my long locks and put them into a bun.

Walking into the living room, I was greeted by a familiar scent.  
“Smoke” I said to myself as I scrunched my nose up. My mother was lying face down on my sofa with a beer bottle on the floor next to her,  
Crash!, my mother, who was face down on the sofa, was now face up on the floor.  
“Get up Fiona. ” I say to her. “I'm sick of you being like this?  
“Ugh” Fiona moaned “five more minutes?”  
“No. Get up” I reached my arm out to her. She turned to look at me. Her pupils, the size of dinner plates.  
“What’s that smell?” I said with a disgusted look on my face.  
“Either you or the pancakes. Want some?” Fiona's face lit up.  
“Duh” She said sarcastically.  
‘My time at the academy is practically over, will I ever see Misty again?’ I thought to myself. Why it mattered to me back then, I don't know, but something about her made me smile.


	2. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Day one in my new apartment. Day one of being on my own. Day one of my true independence. I think we got this Sara." I said as I looked down and picked up my black cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Or something’

"Day one in my new apartment. Day one of being on my own. Day one of my true independence. I think we got this Sara." I said as I looked down and picked up my black cat. I was 27 and finally making the big step, living on my own. My new apartment was small. I'll admit that, but it was big enough that Sara and I could be more than comfortable. I walked and looked out of the window that overlooked the streets of New Orleans.  
"Sara, you know I think we are going to be okay. Yeah we are far from home but I think we can make a real life for ourselves. Don't you think so?" I held her up and looked in her eyes, she looked unimpressed and expressionless.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I know you will miss your buddy from down the street but maybe you can find a new one, huh?" I smiled at her nonchalant attitude and put her down as she started to wiggle in my arms. She walked away and disappeared behind the mountain of my unpacked boxes. I stood with my hands on my hips and looked around, "I'm doing it. I really am." I tied my long blonde hair back and got to work.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally had unpacked at least one third of my things. Fiona told me not to pack my whole room plus but well what if I missed something? I wasn't gonna take a plane back to her, that was just out of the question. Flying is not my thing. I managed to unpack my clothes, shoes, and bathroom bathroom items. The bed covers and pillows could wait until tomorrow, if the matress on the floor was good enough for Sara, it was good enough for me. She only likes the best things in life. 

As I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I waited while the water got hot. As I waited, I looked through my phone. I hadn't picked my phone up in hours, my friends probably thought I was dead. I had five missed calls from Queenie, ten from Zoe, four from Maddison and surprisingly even one from my mum. I sighed and called Zoe, unsurprisingly answered immediately.

"Delia, oh my goddess are you okay?! We all have been calling you!"  
"Yeah I see that Z. Look I'm okay, I've been getting everything settled," I said as I looked at the piles and piles of boxes making their way all around my new apartment.  
“Well part of everything. I am okay and healthy."  
"Well now I know you're lying, you miss her ma'am." Zoe said mockingly, I wheezed in laughter and shook my head.  
"It may not be healthy but it is indeed fun. I can tell you that."  
"Oh yeah I bet. But really Delia, how are you with being on your own?" Z sounded concerned, which wasn't new. 

"Hello? Earth to Cordelia?" Zoe’s voice pulled me from my thoughts.  
"I'm okay I was looking at something sorry. But Zoe, I am okay. Please tell everyone I'm fine because I know it was you who set those alarms off sweetheart." I smiled and put my fingers on the necklace that made its home on my neck. It was given to me by my dear friend Myrtle, before she passed. She had been a close friend for so long.  
"I know, Im sorry. I just really miss you and I can't just come check on you if you don't answer your phone. You are so far away physically and well I'm afraid your emotional state will drift away from me too." I could hear the brunette girl sniffle over the phone.  
"I wish I could hug you Z. But you need to get some sleep, you have work tomorrow.  
" I could use a hug but I will settle for an 'I love you' from you."  
"I love you Zoe."  
"I love you too Delia. And give Sara a kiss from me."

~The Next Day~

I, surprisingly, wasn’t really all that great at baking. I tried, I really did, spending a small fortune on ingredients, decorations, and utensils. This is because I live on mostly small salads and herbal teas, and therefore there was nothing really in the fridge, except maybe some tomatoes and lettuce. And unless I planned to make tomato and lettuce flavoured cookies, I figured I probably had to buy some things. 

I dumped the plastic Asda bags onto my kitchen table, along with my keys, and my faux fur coat and hat. My thin, blonde hair was tied into two braids, to avoid getting it caught in the buttons of my coat. After removing my outerwear, I skimmed the recipe, trying to get some kind of grasp on how baking worked. It didn't seem too hard, but Me was Me after all, and that meant it would most likely end with me burning my house down.

I regretted everything I’d ever said about being bad at baking. I felt like Paula Dean or something, sifting flour. It was actually much easier than I thought; making cookies. Just add the milk and sugar and eggs, and the flour and baking powder, whisk it all together, and you've got dough. I cut the shapes out confidently, proud of my creations, even though my Christmas trees probably looked like rockets and my mistletoes looked like bows. I placed them carefully into the oven, closed the door, and collapsed onto the sofa in the next room. I almost burst out laughing when i turned on the TV, where the news was going on about the deaths caused by Christmas lights every year, because people are stupid.

I strolled back into the kitchen, still proud of my cookies. ‘Who said Cordelia Goode couldn't bake?’ I thought. I was thinking about posting a photo of my creations on Facebook so-  
“What's that smell?” I said. My kitchen was filled with smoke.  
"Damn It!" I yelled, before bursting into a coughing fit because of all the smoke I had inhaled. I dived over to the oven, slamming at the buttons, attempting to turn it off. I looked ridiculous, scrambling to open the tiny Windows of my kitchen, whilst simultaneously throwing open the oven door, where my cookies seemed to be slightly on fire. After approximately 10 minutes, I had managed to chase the smoke out of my kitchen, and hit the cookies with a tea towel enough to put them out. I didn't just feel upset, I felt betrayed. Suddenly, I started to hear a loud, frantic, banging sound, coming from the hallway. I just couldn't get a break today, could I? I stomped over to the door to my apartment and opened it, tea towel still in my hand.

A smaller girl was frantically knocking at the door when I pulled it open. She looked like she was in her mid 20s, as opposed to me, I was pushing 30. She had big platinum blonde curls falling down to her chest, and light pink lipstick. She was wearing a black boho dress that flowed around her calves and a shawl that reminded me slightly of Stevie Nicks. She was cute. She looked awfully familiar...  
"I'm kind of in the middle of something here." I said bluntly.  
"I'm real sorry, it's just I could smell smoke comin’ from your apartment and there's always a bit but there was so much smoke I assumed there was a fire- are you bakin’?" She interrupted herself to stare at my apron and tea towel in my hand.  
"Unsuccessfully."  
"Um... So do you need help or- sorry, stupid question. I shouldn't have asked." She said with a southern accent.  
"It's fine... I'll just go out and buy some cookies already made." I didn't say, no I won't, actually, because the roads are blocked with snow and the nearest Asda is about a million miles away.  
"Okay, well, good luck." The girl gave a quick smile and turned away, about to leave- I shifted my weight to my other foot. "No, wait. Please? It's really important." The girl smiled.  
"I'm -" I cut her off.  
"You’re Misty! You were the year below me in high school weren’t you?! I’m Cordelia!."

As it turned out, Misty was pretty amazing at baking. She could crack eggs with one hand and everything.  
"So," I started, legs swinging as I sat on the kitchen counter, watching Misty. "How long have you lived here?" Misty glanced up, still stirring the mixture.  
"Only eight months"  
"I've lived in New Orleans for my whole life" "So, now you're here, do you have a..." She paused,"... Boyfriend, or something?" The ‘or something’ was basically code for 'or girlfriend’ Misty chuckled.  
"A girlfriend would be closer. But, nah, I’m alone." 

I couldn't believe my luck. Not only did I find a cute lesbian who might possibly be interested in her, she had found a cute, funny, talented baker, witch, old school friend, lesbian!  
"Oh, cool, cool." I shifted in my seat, feeling flustered. I had to pull myself together if she was going to make something happen.  
"You're not a total homophobe, are ya? It would be a shame." Misty stood up again, wiping her hands. I laughed, sounding a little forced because of my nervous state.  
"Far from it." I paused. "Why would it be a shame?"  
"Cause I was startin’ to really like ya." Misty shrugged. Or something. I grinned.  
"Hey Misty?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to go on a date, or something?"


End file.
